Setting
While Hawaii has retained much of its traditional and 21st-century architecture, it has been retrofitted with technology to create an industrial cityscape. Here you'll find visuals and a list outlining the basic functions of each island in the chain. The individual island pages contain more pictures and information on things like points of interest and locales, as well as a list of which characters call it home. It is worth noting that a small network of bridges interconnect the four islands of Lana'i, Moloka'i, Maui and Kaho'olawe, but passage is spotty due to damage and years of disrepair. Refer to the map on your right for a guide. '''Interisland travel services are also provided by Molokai's Kolo Guild. Additionally, a blockade of automated ships ten miles out from the borders of the island chain prevents free travel from Hawaii to the mainland and vice-versa. Boats attempting to pass the blockade will first be warned and then pursued. If they do not change course, they will be fired upon. The automated ships are also equipped to shoot down small planes attempting the same. '''For information regarding the mainland, please follow this link. __TOC__ Open These islands are available for play. You must assign your character to an island on this list. Oahu Home to the ruined city of the former state capital, Honolulu, and the vast ghetto which has taken over the strip of hotels lining Waikiki. The most technologically advanced of the islands, this is where you go to procure cybernetic instruments and implants. Moloka'i An island of staggering sea cliffs to the north and two port towns to the south, Moloka'i is home to two groups that have formed and made a name for themselves as pirate guilds, as well as the somewhat mysterious people of the eastern Halawa Valley. Closed These islands are currently unavailable for play. They will be opened at a future date. Characters cannot be assigned to an island on this list. Kaua'i and Ni'ihau Formerly a penal colony and supermax facility, respectively, Kaua'i and Ni'ihau both suffered a series of riots that rendered these two islands extremely dangerous places to live. It's generally acknowledged that no one can make any kind of living out here, and boats are sure to give it a wide berth. Lana'i This is where living is as normal as it'll get on the islands, with families making their livings on farms and ranches, as well as the islands' only water refinery. Lana'i closed its borders in late 2201 following an increase in pirate activity. Maui The island where it all began. Abandoned hospitals and the huge, imposing research facility that spawned the Orion strain were previously found here, as well as the island chain's largest abilities-centric school. This island suffered a severe earthquake of indeterminate source in 2201, leaving the entirety of it below sea level. Kaho'olawe An island comprised entirely of one large military base, including everything from weapons storage and training facilities to housing and supplies. The base has been on lockdown since military forces abandoned it in the spring of 2199. Hawai'i (the Big Island) Previously cities and homes for thousands, now an island almost as dangerous as Kaua'i thanks to the south-eastern quadrant of four active volcanoes that spew volcanic ash and the occasional flat-out eruption. Category:Game Information